Angel to the World, Devil to Him
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First co-written YJ one shot, contains Canon character with OC, so please do not read if you do not like. Small summary: She's cold, she's cruel, she's a mystery, and just plain evil. Still, he can't help but like her, two face angel devil and all.


Hola, fellow readers! Wally here, with Miss M! Say hello, Miss M.

Miss M: Yo, what's up?

Wally: See, we're here and it's our first Young Justice fanfiction piece! OC with Jaime Reyes (AKA Blue Beetle) and it's our first time writing for this cartoon show fandom so please help us improve (she's my co-writer sometimes, idea giver and clothes designer) with tips and constructive criticism but no harsh flames please, we are budding writers for this fandom and very sensitive (more me than Miss M, actually) so please!

Miss M: In this case.

Wally: Yeah, now Miss M will do the disclaimer!

Miss M: We don't own Young Justice (though we wish we did) and all that we do own is our OC Dallas-Mackenzie Quincy. Yay, our first fanfiction piece co-written together. Forgive any grammar errors; Wally is bad with grammar, and sorry if this is too short or not well; we are new to this fandom still.

Wally: Onward to the one shot!

* * *

She stuck out easily, without even batting an eye or cracking a smirk.

Jaime Reyes couldn't help but stare; not the stares that you give a weird sight, like seeing a turtle ride on a bull frog's backside.

The kind of stares you get, when you see something you don't understand but want to all of a sudden.

"Everyone, please welcome Miss Dallas-Mackenzie Quincy; she just transferred here from Portland, Maine with her dad, Mikael and their four dogs: Zombie, Hazard, Ares, and Pallas. Tell us a little about yourself, Dallas. Or do you prefer Mackenzie?" The teacher asked kindly, the girl at her right looking up from her shoes to face the class.

Jaime was silent, eager to catch everything; EVERYTHING.

"I like Dallas better; it's shorter and less of a mouthful. Umm, I don't know...ugh my family is a mixture of Native American, French, Irish and Italian. I-I was raised in Maine but born in Alaska, and I...I like to draw." She choked out, looking both annoyed out of her mind and terrified like a deer caught in the headlights.

She dropped her gaze back to her shoes after that, thin lips in a soft frown.

The teacher smiled and patted the girl's shoulder in comfort, she looking up with large, wide eyes at the gesture.

"Welcome to El Paso, sweetheart. You may take your seat behind...let's see, behind Jaime over there. Jaime, please raise your hand so she knows who you are!" Said Hispanic boy did as he was told and raised his hand, he smiling at the thought of getting a chance to talk to the new girl.

Dallas ducks her head down low to avoid anyone meeting her gaze, books gripped tight her to torso and precariously taking her seat, shoes making quiet tapping noises against the floor as she flipped open her sketchbook and began random doodles across the page.

Jaime turned around in his seat and shot her a friendly grin, she merely staring back without a word.

"Hey, I'm Jaime Reyes. Nice to meet you, Dallas." His tongue rolled on her name, said girl still not saying a word; she continued to stare at him with her wide, cool green eyes.

...Talk about awkward.

"Umm, you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Her tone was...bored, as if there could be something else more entertaining or interesting to do with her spare time than talk to some weird boy who just got the urge to talk to her. She dropped his gaze instantly afterwards, more focused on her doodles; her hand clenched tightly her pencil however, when he spoke again.

"You sure you're okay? I mean, you look really serious..." Jaime trailed off when she looked up at him again, this time her expression reading...frustration.

"Dude I'm fine, now let me get back to my drawings okay?" She asked, her tone controled; it was obvious she was trying to stay polite, keep a cordial lace to her words but it was quickly reaching its limit.

"But I-"

"Dude, leave me alone; I just want to get this drawing done, so please stop talking to me!" She soon exclaimed, her right hand over her sketchbook. One more word, and she'll shove the book up his nose!

Even if that meant...getting goo all over her hard work.

Jaime's dark chocolate-brown eyes read fear and he spun around in his seat in seconds, tapping his fingers against his heavy textbooks.

Dang, was she bittersweet or just has a temper of a mountain lion?

...

Okay, he really didn't get that Dallas chica at all now!

First she was all mean, glaring at him and threatening to shove a book up his nose to shut him up! During their second block, however, she smiled at him and even waved! Heck, she even said his name instead of calling him "Caterpillar Eyebrows" or "Cross-Eyed Einstein"!

And now, she's the hard-headed, sarcastic, tough...BIG SISTER!

The world must be coming to an end!

"Ah, why can't I go skateboarding by the train!" A girl, who seemed the same age as her but way (and Jaime could see, she was WAY) shorter than her exclaimed, crossing her arms with a slight pout.

Dallas merely rolled her eyes; clearly, this child was crazy!

"Hello, near the train station! By the trains, where if you fall, you'll get run over and squished flat like a roach? Really now Alex, are you asking to kill yourself? Why not wait until you get sent to an asylum for that?" Dallas pointed out, Alex glaring up at her still.

"It's just a train station, Cinderella! I'm not going to get squished, plus I won't go to an asylum before you! Got it, Butterfly?"

"I'm this close to snapping that skateboard in half over your head, Tinkerbell." Dallas shot back, Jaime watching this whole thing from his spot...behind a trash can.

H-He wasn't spying on the new girl or anything, really he wasn't...! He was just curious about her, that's all! Conducting research and doing observations, all for Science!

The most complicated Science of them all: Girl Science, 101.

Alex, a girl with brown hair, pale skin with dyed red hair (not to mention way too small and thin to be considered a high school student, let alone a junior!) only sighed before hugging Dallas out of the blue, making false tears appear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cinderella, really I am! I'm just so bored, El Paso is bland and lame! I want to go back to New York, at least there there is some serious action going down!"

"Please Alex, as if you would want serial killers knocking at your door. We have Gotham City for that."

"Which is why I want to live there! Killers, the Joker, priceless and too cool!"

"You're one seriously messed up chick." Dallas snorted, yet smiled sweetly as she punched Alex's shoulder; the shorter girl cackled like a maniac before calming down, suddenly looking all serious.

"So D, when are you going to get rid of your stalker?" The green-eyed girl raised an eyebrow at this, looking lost.

"Okay I'm lost, what are you talking about?"

"That weird boy, hiding behind the trash can over there; he's been following us since school let out, is he your...boyfriend or something?"

"Say who now!"

"Turn around and look, genius." Alex shot back, pointing to said trash can a few feet away.

Jaime froze and held back his breath; oh crap, what was he to do! Getting caught was SO not part of the plan here, man luck wasn't on his side!

_What are you so afraid of, she's just a girl, she cannot possibly be a threat in your opinion! It's not like she devise a plan to subdue us, we can easily overwhelm her in seconds! Be a man, not a coward!_ The Scarab's robotic voice echoed in his head, Jaime slapping his hands over his ears as if to tune him out.

"Quiet, I don't need you making me seem like a crazy psycho in front of Dallas!"

"Too late for that, Caterpillar Eyebrows."

Said (insulted) boy lets out a girlish yelp as he fell to his butt to the concrete ground, his dark chocolate eyes meeting cool green ones; Dallas looked down at him, hands on her hips and a steely glare in her eyes, while her friend Alex cowered behind her with an expression of shock and curiosity mixed.

"Whoa, he's weird! Weirder than I thought, he was talking to himself!" Alex exclaims, Dallas reaching out a hand to him.

"So, mind telling me why you've been spying on me? I mean, that's just really creepy. What do you want from me, wasn't it enough that I didn't insult you pass first period!" Dallas looked upset and even offended, tears in her eyes now; Jaime couldn't believe the sight, a sad look overcoming his handsome facial features.

"I-I didn't mean to get you mad, I just want to get to know you! I mean, you seem like a nice person."

"No, you're here to make fun of me! You're a jerk, a big blue geeky jerk! Can't you have sympathy for a new girl, who just moved halfway across the country and only has her best friend from New York to cheer her up? Are you that heartless!" Dallas groaned, soon clutching at Alex and sobbing into her shoulder; Alex only stared into space and patted the black-haired (well, with streaks of ghost white in between) girl at the back, looking just as lost and out of tune as Jaime.

"I-I'm sorry, no quiera-!"

"Ha, gotcha!" Dallas wiped away her fake tears and busted out laughing, enjoying the cartoonish gaping look crossing the Hispanic boy's face.

"W-What? Que fue eso!"

"A prank, payback for stalking me! You're welcome, I could have done much worse!" Dallas pointed out, her skin glowing a faint bronze from the hot Texas rays falling over the three of them.

"S-So, that was all...an ACT!" Alex shouted, looking ticked off and surprised; she, just as much as Jaime, had believed those ocean tears and kicked puppy look. She's known Dallas for years, how could she have not seen pass that little show? Totally not feeling the flow, at all!

"Yeah, Alex you've known me for years now; I hardly cry, mostly if someone gets to me, I beat them up." Dallas pointed out, Jaime managing to work himself out of his little shock trance and stared at Dallas, taking this chance to analyze her closely (well, more closely than from his angle behind the trash can) for anything that stuck out to him.

She was tall, well not taller than him but surely taller than her friend Alex, with deep, winter cool green eyes and ghost white streaks in her dark, thick black hair. She had her hair up in a low braid, some strands sticking out to frame her face, while a smirk was on her face. Her skin was a dark caramel and she wore gloves on her hands, the type of gloves not for winter but more for the unique punk rock/goth style; she was dressed in black (it amazed him she hasn't suffered heat stroke!) and had her glasses off and contacts in, they making her eyes seem a lighter green in the light. She was thin and frail-looking, his age just a few months off track.

She didn't look vicious...yet The Scarab picked off strong, powerful vibes radiating off her person.

_T-Those waves, so raw power! It's setting my readings off, I cannot even activate our arsenal! The frequency rate she's sending off, it's jamming everything!_ Jaime's brows scrunched up at this, feeling a hand to his head.

What was this, about she jamming The Scarab's abilities? How was she doing it, because...he was starting to hear less and less of The Scarab!

"Hey Jaime, are you alright?" He blinked and saw Dallas staring up at him with concern on her face, Alex losing her skeptic sneer and eyeing him with kind eyes.

"Y-Yeah, just a little headache."

"From talking to yourself?" Alex said in an attempt for a joke, making Jaime roll his eyes and Dallas laugh to herself.

"What my friend means is, why were you hiding behind a trash can and talking to yourself? I mean, why were you hiding from us exactly?" Dallas asked, putting a hand to Jaime's shoulder; the boy felt a burn cross his cheeks but smiled in an attempt to hide it.

"Nothing, guess I was curious about you; you seemed so...angry in school and now, you're all calm and happy and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm weird like that but I'm okay. And if you were really curious, all you had to do was come up to me and ask whatever you wanted to ask me; I'm a pretty easy person to get along with, once I know well enough of course." Dallas began saying, before Alex's phone went off and she checked the latest message, soon pulling at her friend's arm.

"D, we have 'chores' to get to, remember? My 'dad' will kill us if we don't meet up with him at home, you know for work and stuff." She whispered, eyeing Jaime who stared at them oddly.

_My sensors indicate she's lying, it's merely a ploy for something dangerous; I can sense strong vibes from the smaller girl as well, whatever she is talking about has an explanation as to why Dallas is-_

The Scarab went silent again, Jaime taking that as a big red flag for something fishy going on.

"Oh right...Jaime, see you around, okay? I've got to go, Alex come on." Dallas pulled at her friend's arm and started to lead her away, Jaime unable to hear their conversation now.

"What does he want?"

"We have a raid to carry on, D. He needs weapons dude, to start a takeover here."

"Like in New York? You've got to be kidding me...! I told him I wanted nothing to do with this anymore, neither do you!"

"You're acting as if I have a choice, dude! He's my 'dad', I can't leave him hanging! He's got a mission for us, we need to take out the little hero hanging around here, take him out or kill him and bring his body to my 'dad'."

"...Fine, whatever! So who's the hero we frying tonight, a name or other things we should look out for?"

"The dude's name is lame, but he is famous and I've heard of him before: Blue Beetle."


End file.
